User talk:Knight Stone-Fist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Knight Stone-Fist page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrDupin (talk) 03:41, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please do not remove messages from user talk pages. They serve as a public record of messages. If this happens again, it will be considered as vandalism. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:08, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :You did delete messages of a user talk page. Take a look here. MrDupin (talk) 20:25, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Go to Preferences and hit "Change Password" (under "Basic Information"). MrDupin (talk) 20:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it. Glad I could be of help. MrDupin (talk) 20:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Editing Please be careful with your edits. The one where you changed "He... hello" to "H... hello" wasn't necessary. Neither was the next one where you did nothing but remove spaces at the end of a couple paragraphs. Please make sure you only fix mistakes and don't make pointless edits. Also, please try to make all of the changes in one edit. Multiple small edits to the same story isn't acceptable (you recently made five edits to one story). Let me know if you have any questions. Jay Ten (talk) 21:20, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Helping Out Hey I noticed your message on LolSkeleton's talk page - they might get back to you but they're also quite busy so they might not. So to answer your questions the edits you did on the Honda E0 are a good example of the sorts of article edits the wikia prefers. As a rule of thumb I tend to not change wording unless it's absolutely necessary such as in the case of a homonym substitution (e.g. the door creeked/he walked strait) or if I'm 100% sure that the word used is incorrect and was meant to be a different word (e.g. I did not loose my grip vs. I did not loosen my grip). A good way to start editing is to just hit the random pasta, read the article, and correct any errors if you see them. Another good way to help out is to go to the writer's workshop and offer constructive feedback to the stories that are there. You can also keep an eye out on the wiki activity for new pages which you can read and review. New pages are more likely to have grammatical errors, and many of them are well below the QS standards of the wikia. If a pasta is riddled with errors you can mark it with the template and provide reasons for the deletion (grammatical errors, blacklisted subject/video game pasta etc.). If you're unsure whether the story is so terrible it needs deletion you can instead use to mark the story for review and provide similar reasons as before (e.g. poor grammar, poor wording, cliched plot) and an admin will review the story. To add a template click edit and type two { brackets. After that a dialogue box will pop up and you can search for specific templates e.g. typing delete will bring up all the templates with delete in the title. Click the one you want and write the reasons in the box labelled (1). I hope this helps ChristianWallis (talk) 10:32, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Editing Hi Knight. Your recent edits on In the Night Garden were incorrect. You changed 'coloured' to 'colored', which is changing from British English to American English. Both are correct. The only reason to change between the two is consistency reasons (for example, if the writer in one instance writes 'colored' and in another 'coloured'. In that case, change one of them to attain consistency.) MrDupin (talk) 23:45, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, no biggie. If you need any help or have any questions, feel free to drop me a line. MrDupin (talk) 09:31, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Message On MrDupin's Talk Page The badge for contributing every day may have reset incorrectly in your time zone and still not been within the time zone for the wiki, which is called UTC (universal time coordinated). Looking at your contributions, there's no edit on October 26th. TenebrousTorrent 02:05, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :To be honest, achievements/badges don't mean anything. I wouldn't worry to much about it if I were you. :Although I have to warn you, making pointless edits simply for the sake of getting your edit count up and getting badges is frowned upon and against the rules. Don't overdo it with your editing or I will have to issue a temporary block. MrDupin (talk) 11:04, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::As you wish. MrDupin (talk) 08:42, October 28, 2016 (UTC)